Callar para siempre
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: Toshiro es amigo de Karin y Karin es su amiga. Por eso la oye hablar y lo único que piensa es que ya es bastante tarde para arrepentimientos. •HιtsuKαrιn•
**Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

Toshiro es amigo de Karin y Karin es su amiga, o eso se han estado diciendo ellos y le han estado diciendo a todo el mundo cuando se les ocurre por bromear a costillas de ambos.

Lo cierto es que ahora más que nunca Hitsugaya está seguro de que la Kurosaki no es más que su amiga, justo ese día en que diciéndole en juego, comenta que como tiene más años de experiencia por ser shinigami y tal, puede darle un consejo sobre algo.

Karin se deja llevar, tímida pero se lo hace, y le pregunta si ha estado enamorado alguna vez y cómo le ha ido. Pero como Toshiro se tarda tanto en contestar, ella decide actuar y hablar más de sí misma.

Toshiro decide escucharla porque, últimamente, todo lo que venga de Karin se oye suave y recibe con gusto su voz. Sin embargo, sus oídos duelen y su cabeza también cuando de veras admite estar enamorada y que no se trata de una broma del momento.

La Kurosaki lo nombra como nombraba antes su nombre al agradecerle por jugar un partido en su equipo. Una voz alegre y algo risueña, no empalagosa, pero sí dulce y amable cuando habla del chico dueño de sus pensamientos más próximos. Le dice mucho de él pero poco en realidad, porque la verdad no es que a Toshiro le llega a interesar su aspecto si ya sin conocerlo comienza a sentirle aprensión, pero aun así enumera lo que le dice ella, porque le gusta oírla aunque no oírla decir eso:

Él es humano, es tenista, es alto y no lo es tanto. Pero sí lo es lo suficiente como para hacer ver a Toshiro como un enano.

Y tiene el cabello rubio aunque en realidad su tono natural es azabache —y también le queda bien de esa manera, agrega sonriente ella, para disgusto del puño apretado de Toshiro— y ojos ámbar profundo y, aunque tiene una mirada seria la mayor parte del tiempo, como que **todo** es calidez en él.

Desde su aspecto hasta su manera de ser.

De pronto y sin explicación, a menos que Karin pudiera analizar lo que dijo, Toshiro se siente ofendido por la descripción del muchacho descocido.

Que básicamente es como que Karin le ha dicho que no le agrada, porque le gustan cosas totalmente opuestas a como él es y es que Toshiro es, de pies a cabeza, el hielo hecho persona y no un rayo de sol tocando tierra.

No se lo dice, pero Karin lo intuye y le aclara, por las dudas de que haya sonado mal su manera de relatar qué es lo que le gusta de alguien, que ambos serán siempre amigos. Y allí está el problema, es una frase que Toshiro se calla, debido a que no quiere ser amigo de la Kurosaki a pesar de que ella llegue a tener novio, o precisamente por eso, porque le gustaría a él realmente ser algo eso, ése, aunque bien sabe que no le está permitido.

Semanas y semanas de lo mismo, hasta que vuelven a reencontrarse.

Sabe exactamente cómo se dio cuenta de que le gustaría pasar de esa relación de amistad y transformarla en **algo más** , por lo mismo, el momento en que se percató no le da orgullo pues le deja con el papel de encaprichado que le presta atención a un objeto que le ha sido de repente quitado. Y no le gusta quedar así, porque Karin no es un objeto y tal, ni él tampoco es un niño peleando por un juguete ya que ni siquiera está peleando en ningún sentido, menos en cuestiones amorosas no resueltas.

Se cree muy joven para pensar en estar enamorado y lo es de acuerdo con todos en la Sociedad de Almas, con Ukitake y Hinamori que le llaman con un apodo cariñoso y le regalan juguetes y dulces o la misma Matsumoto que a pesar de ser su capitán le trata de niño, a diferencia del ex capitán, no solo para hacerle enojar.

Aún así, si hay una persona que hace más que imposible la idea, no es el comandante y sin dudas tampoco es él o el chico que le gusta a ella —Tachibana, se llama—, sino la misma Karin.

Porque está más a gusto con ese joven de lo que ha estado a gusto con Toshiro, quien siente que a su situación se le aplica bien esa frase de los opuestos se atraen, pues últimamente su parecido con ella los hace repelerse y que peleen. No desea explicarle sin importar qué tanto ella le pregunte por qué parece más frío de lo normal.

En cierto modo es bien fácil de explicar, no obstante, oculta la verdad.

Le responde con excusas que, aunque ella no cree, deja pasar porque de lo contrario será más difícil seguir viéndose, y ambos deben estar bien porque son como familia ahora que Isshin los invita, a Matsumoto y a él, cada tanto a su casa.

Hay días donde en su mente aparece la idea de decirle, pero su lado lógico gana al enseñarles las obvias respuestas a cientos de preguntas que rondan el mismo tema. ¿Qué cambiará si habla, si él confiesa lo que siente?

¿Qué cambiaría si trata de empujarla a que duda, poniendo de excusa que debería contarle a su humano —del que Toshiro no quiere ni decir el nombre— sobre el mundo del que él no forma parte pero Toshiro sí así como su padre y todos en su familia? ¿Si la hace sentir culpable, con la entendible razón de que está poniendo en peligro, un poco, la vida de aquel chico del que está enamorada, porque él ni espíritus puede ver?

Como dijo, excusas solamente puesto que ya tuvo su momento de hablar, pero prefirió callar para siempre.

* * *

 **Ya sé que piensan, "Después de hacer el otro lindo fic, ¡Yui nos viene a joder con esto!"**

 **Soy difícil, lo sé.**

 **Cualquier error, avisen. ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
